The Phone Call
by PinkishFiction
Summary: Yato gets a call from a private caller who claims they know everything about him.


**The Phone Call**

"Thank you for calling! Fast, affordable, and reliable. Delivery God Yato at your service!" Yato raised his cell phone to his ear all the while having a face full of excitement. It had been long since his last job offer.

Yukine rolled his eyes at the God's chipper attitude. Who in the right mind would be thrilled to clean someone's bathroom? The regalia could already tell that this was going to be yet another pointless errand.

Only the way Yato's face morphed into a frown caught Yukine off guard. Could it be that bad of a job?

The wind picked up where the two were standing. They were at a park past dusk. The sun had already set and the moon cascaded on top of the equipment. This all contributed to the newly creepy atmosphere.

Yato stopped swinging on his swing and grew quiet. He held his phone away from his face to look at the caller ID.

A private number.

Hanging up, Yato laughed uneasily. "They must have pocket dialed by accident." He reassured himself out loud and then shoved the phone back in the pocket of his tracksuit. "How ironic that they dialed your number. What were they saying?" Yukine said with a hint of sarcasm. The Delivery God hesitated for a moment.

"It's weird. All I could hear was heavy breathing."

As if on cue, a huge gust of wind rustled the trees that surrounded the pair. Yato's phone began to vibrate in his pocket once again. He reached for it and flipped it open to see who the caller could be.

It was a private number again.

Without thinking, Yato slapped his cell closed with wide eyes. It must be that caller again. It had to be. And if it was, he was not going to answer it. Yukine felt uneasy by the way the God was acting. He always answered his calls.

"Was it that number again?"

The phone vibrated for a third time. The caller was definitely persistent. Even though he just finished telling himself that he wasn't going to answer it, Yato opened up his flip phone and answered the call this time. It was probably some no good teenager that had nothing better to do than prank call.

...But that didn't make sense at all. His number was only available to those in need.

"Thank you for calling! Fast, affordable, and reliable. Delivery God Yato at your service!" Yato didn't sound as enthusiastic as he did before. Even Yukine had a bad feeling about this.

All was quiet until the raspy breathing picked up. It was so excessively loud that it could be heard when Yato held it away from his face. "Who is this?" The tracksuit God tried to make himself sound assertive but in actuality he sounded quite scared. If this wasn't some prank caller...who could it be?

The breathing was cut short for a second before starting up again. Yukine and Yato were frozen in their spots; scared half to death. This person was not a normal customer.

" _I know who you are...Yato God."_

The voice sent chills right down the God in question's back. His clammy hands gripped the phone tighter as he tried to find his voice. _"There's no need to look so alarmed."_ The scratchy voice rang out in his ear. Yato immediately looked left and right. How did the caller know what he looked like as of now?! Was he being stalked?!

" _Look all you want but you'll never find me. Not only that but I do have the upper hand."_

Yato gulped but pressed on. "What do you mean?"

The caller paused for a moment.

It wasn't too long before his gravelly voice reached Yato's ear.

" _Because I know every single thing about you."_

Later at Kofuku's place, Yato was in hiding. Ever since that mystery caller had contacted him around an hour ago, Yato had been paranoid that he was being watched. As much as Hiyori tried to reason with the God, he wanted none of it. He was determined to hide and never come out.

Well that was until he grew hungry. He was being so silly over the situation that he actually had Hiyori bring him meals from his spot up in the attic. There were no windows up there so he felt as safe as he could be.

"This is seriously becoming ridiculous. It's only been like an hour and I'm already tired of this." Yukine complained as he sat at the table. If Yato wasn't up in the attic, he was pacing around the floor. There was not enough room up there to pace so he was forced to expose himself more to his predator.

"I'm getting texts now." Yato then gasped. He looked genuinely frightened.

"What do they say now?" The blonde was getting irritated by Yato constantly gasping after each little ping that indicated that he had received a text.

The phone was shoved a little too close in Yukine's face so that he could read what it said.

"How did he know that I wear Capypa boxers!?"

Daikoku choked on some of his coffee from what Yato had just screamed. It was obvious now that Yato had some sort of all knowing stalker. But the real question was who it was. It could be anyone. Someone who could contact other Gods. Someone not human.

"And just a minute ago he knew what my favourite colour was!"

Okay now the stalker didn't seem too life threatening. "Are you sure this is something to be worried about Yato?" Hiyori questioned as she eyed the God who continued to pace around again. He stared at her dumbfounded as if he was a bit insulted. "Of course it is! Wouldn't you feel the same if someone claimed to know everything about you?"

PING!

It was a new message.

' _She's quite special to you, isn't she?' It read._

After his brain registered what it said, Yato immediately paled. By 'she' the stalker meant Hiyori.

"Yato? What's wrong?" Hiyori asked noticing how her friend looked on the off side. But before she could even utter another word, all the lights in the building shut right off. Everyone was startled by the sudden pitch black darkness. Not the best situation to be in at the moment.

...

PING!

'FOUND YOU'

* * *

 **A/N There you have it! I know I cut it short but I liked the effect it gave it. Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
